


【佐鸣】养父

by Perigue



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perigue/pseuds/Perigue
Kudos: 60





	【佐鸣】养父

※自我放飞没有三观没逻辑只想自己爽

——  
01.  
漩涡鸣人是在九岁的时候来到了宇智波佐助的身边。  
他茫然的跟在了重吾的身侧，一只手紧紧攥紧了对方西服的衣角，因为用力过猛就连指甲都泛着白。身上穿着的是合身的洋服，重吾还给他系上了领结，让他看起来像个出身世家的小少爷，既可爱又有些活泼。被熏染过的衣物让他全身都充斥着山茶的残薄香气，既不刺鼻也不浓郁，恰到好处的香味稍微让鸣人的情绪没有先前那么紧张——尽管还是想问身侧这个比他高出很多的严肃男人要带他去哪里，但周围低调奢华的建筑让鸣人不太敢说话，他甚至放缓了自己的呼吸，以免被身侧的男人听见。  
在这样漫长、近乎处刑一般的无声行走，鸣人看见了人造池园，说不出名字的鱼类在清澈见底的水里游来游去，偶尔跃出水面发出啪嗒一声轻响；在这之后是数不清的竹林，风一吹就有无数叶落的声音顺势而下，鸣人还没来得及认真思考在这竹林中是不是有什么奇怪的飞禽走兽，就看见了他们最终的目的地。

那扇接近三米高的大门被人从里面轻轻拉开，没有发出任何一点响动。鸣人第一次看见这样的庞然大物，情不自禁发出了惊叹，他刚要捂住自己发出声音的嘴巴，就看见了重吾的面前似乎多了一个身型十分高挑的男人。  
陌生人的出现让鸣人吓了一跳，他躲在了重吾的身后，试图用重吾的身躯挡住自己小小的身体。这样的行为引来了那个男人意味不明的嗤笑，鸣人有点恼怒，只好从重吾的身后探出了头，企图以眼神吓退对方。可是那个男人对他这样露出小獠牙的行为只觉得有趣，他饶有趣味的打量着这个还没到重吾腰边身高的小矮子，再次嘲笑了鸣人。

“去验过了么？”男人的声音有些低沉且清冷。  
“验过了。”  
“她可真的是狠狠摆了我一道啊。”男人从喉间发出了一声冷笑，“去查她在哪里，现在跟谁在一起，哪怕掘地三尺，也要把人给我找到，最重要的是她身边的那个男人。”  
重吾沉默着点了点头，之后示意躲在身后的鸣人到男人身边去。

鸣人露出不愿的神情，有些哀求的拉着重吾的衣角，他讨厌这个会嘲笑他的男人，尽管他有些好看，但鸣人就是讨厌他。可重吾像是接收不到鸣人的求助信号，半强硬的把他推到了男人的面前。  
“也亏得她能藏这么久。”男人提着他的后领，轻松的把他拎了过去放到自己眼前，仔细打量着他的脸，“跟我没有一点相像的地方啊。”  
“讨厌！放开我！”鸣人像只扑棱着羽毛稀松的翅膀的小鸡仔，“讨厌！你不要碰我！”  
“哈，我偏要碰你。”男人直接把他抱在怀里，故意把头埋在他的肩窝里，“你好香啊小朋友，跟个女孩子似的。”他故意逗弄还在挣扎的鸣人，“要不要我给你买小裙子？嗯？让你穿小裙子好么？”  
鸣人还不懂屈辱的含义，但他知道这个男人是在逗弄他，他的眼泪在眼眶里打转：“我才不要穿裙子，我是男孩子！”他根本就不想跟这个男人有接触，即使男人的脸上在笑，可是鸣人就是知道，这个男人讨厌他，甚至是发自内心的厌恶他。  
“等会儿我让人给你扎辫子要么？”男人视若无睹的抱着他，让鸣人能够看到站在一旁的女佣，“看到了么？你到时候就跟她穿一样的裙子、扎一样的头发，这样你哭的时候，我才会把你抱起来，让你在我的怀里哭。”

“我讨厌你！我才不要在你身边哭！我以后不会再在你身边流眼泪！”  
漩涡鸣人以嚎啕大哭结束了他跟养父的第一次见面。

02.  
宇智波家的大战正式打响了。  
新回来的小少爷像是刚从森林捕获回来的野生动物，既不会好好穿衣服也不懂世家少爷该有的礼节。他常常做一些让人头痛的恶作剧，就连宇智波佐助都管不住他，两个人与其说是父子，倒不如说是敌人更为贴切。比在宇智波佐助准备穿的衣服上故意倒上根本无法处理掉的墨水，故意调换他早上要看的早报，又或者是直接在他的食物里放只有吃到嘴里才有反应的白芥辣——这些都已经算不上是什么新鲜事了。  
平时育儿专家说要多加深父子之间的关系，而在一起的相处时间都是大战的开端。尽管宇智波佐助尽力克制自己不要跟小孩子一般见识，可这个小男孩就是能轻易的挑起他的怒火——或许这样说很可笑，宇智波佐助也不知道凭着自己都快要三十的年纪还能跟这样的小屁孩打成一团。

这就造成了漩涡鸣人竭尽所能的利用自己能做的一切，来挑战宇智波佐助忍耐的底线的后果。  
他不喜欢这个明明很讨厌他却还要把自己留下来的宇智波佐助，尽管这里有很好吃的食物、熨烫整洁还会散发香气的衣物和柔软舒适的床铺，与之前跟母亲在一起天差地别的生活环境偶尔会让他有些迟疑，可是他就是想要离开这个讨厌、还经常嘲笑他是小矮子的家伙。

离开他并没有什么不好。  
漩涡鸣人想，宇智波佐助不喜欢他也无所谓，正好他也十分讨厌宇智波佐助，还不如早点离开这个地方，他要去找他的妈妈，才不要跟这个冒牌爸爸在一起生活。

只是宇智波佐助尽管会气急败坏的让他罚站，甚至还会打他屁股，可是一次让他离开这个家的话都没有说过。于是漩涡鸣人愈发卖力的做各种过分的事情，但宇智波佐助已经不再会那么气急败坏，或者说他已经开始厌烦了跟小朋友斗智斗勇的这件事。

他给鸣人请了家庭教师。  
是个年轻貌美的女大学生。  
宇智波佐助让对方好好调教这个没规矩的野孩子，同时也没有拒绝这个年轻的女孩对他抛出的桃色信号。他是个生理健全的男人，工作上所有的琐事都让他烦心，同时被莫名其妙多塞了回来的小屁孩搞得更是焦头烂额，他需要一点宣泄的渠道，刚好他明白这个女孩儿需要什么，他有，她要，这样便利的互惠互利对他来说简直恰好。  
只是他忽略了这个敏感的孩子。

那是他们在书房发生的事。  
佐助爱抚着这个跨坐在自己大腿上的年轻女孩，他脱下了她的衣服，让眼前这具年轻的身躯毫无保留的展现在他的面前。可正在他要有进一步动作的时候就看见了门口脸色苍白的鸣人，也是他名义上的儿子。他的儿子看起来像是要哭了，手里还拿着一支娇艳欲滴的玫瑰，整个人傻傻地站在门口，看起来可怜又脆弱。宇智波佐助几乎是立刻推开了对方，他不知道被鸣人看见了多少画面，一向私生活放荡的他第一次产生了心虚的感觉。  
他有些狼狈的把自己收拾好，可站在门口的小家伙早就已经不见了。佐助根本没心思去理会身后女孩刻意表现出来的柔弱，只给管家打内线电话，让他去找人。

已经比刚来这里的时候要高出不少的小男孩儿在初次看见的人造池园边上站着，他形单影只的站在池边，对于他的情绪毫不知情的鱼类们欢快的在池里游动着。他面无表情地将玫瑰丢进了池子里，有鱼游过去用嘴唇碰了碰，但很快就游开了，这样的本能举动还是让漩涡鸣人伤了心。

他想哭。  
不知道是为自己的情窦初开，还是为了那个本该被他称作父亲的男人。

无论场景如何变换，他都是不被需要的那个人。  
他的亲生母亲遗弃了他，让他来到了这个根本就不欢迎他的男人的身边。最开始佐助还会回应，到最后就选择了让别人来回应他的期待——可就在刚才，佐助连他这点期待都夺走了。

“喂、喂——”  
鸣人听见了佐助的声音，都过了这么久，佐助还是不肯叫他的名字！几乎是立刻用那双泪眼婆娑的眼睛狠狠瞪着声音来源的方向，他决定要报复佐助，用他自己的生命！  
“等等你不要跳——”

可是已经跳到池子里的鸣人彻底忍不住，在只没过脚踝的池水里再次嚎啕大哭起来。  
急忙赶来的佐助跟身后也是跑到领带都歪了的管家，看到池子里嚎啕大哭的小男孩一时之间也不敢过于明目张胆的笑出来。佐助强行做了一次表情管理，确认没有问题之后才拿过了管家手上准备好的毛毯，把他湿漉漉、正哭得伤心欲绝的儿子从池子里捞了起来。  
他的鞋子湿了，可佐助已经顾不上以往这种会让他抓狂的触感，他眼里只有这个正因为背叛而伤心欲绝的小男孩。他的小男孩儿埋在他的胸口大哭，单薄脆弱的身体因为哭泣而颤抖，那样歇斯底里又具有感染力的悲伤仿佛透过皮肤慢慢浸染了佐助的身体。

“好了，别哭了……”佐助吻着他冰冷的额头，“听话，别哭了。”  
怀里的小男孩儿抬起头，用那双湿润的眼睛注视着他，哽咽着说：“我讨厌你。”  
“那你怎么才能不讨厌我？”  
“我就是讨厌你，你不喜欢我就不要留下我啊。”鸣人打了个哭嗝，发出了一长串的呜咽。

这种感觉太过奇妙了。  
宇智波佐助甚至没办法解释。  
或许他的小男孩儿只是因为喜欢的老师被他夺走而不满，可他却在这样的抵触情绪中听到了小男孩儿对他的在意。他表现的如此无力、苍白，甚至连一些伤心的咒骂都没有说出来，就像普通孩子的抱怨，可佐助却为这一刻的抱怨而开心。

“我不讨厌你，真的，”佐助不厌其烦的吻他冰冷的额头，“我喜欢你。”  
“我是男孩子……”小男孩儿颠三倒四的重复着，他哽咽着，难掩自己的心酸，为了他转瞬即逝的爱情，也为了眼前这个根本不喜欢也不在意自己的男人，“我不要穿裙子，我也不想穿裙子！”  
“我只是开玩笑，那个时候你很紧张，不是么？”佐助颠倒黑白。  
“还要我学女孩子扎辫子……”鸣人不肯罢休，仔细地数着他的罪状。  
“那我道歉可以么？”佐助吻他湿漉漉的眼睛，“我向你道歉，原谅我好吗鸣人？”

鸣人抽泣着，不肯抬头再跟他说话了。

03.  
对付商场上的对手以及施展一些暗地里那些见不得人的一些手段，这对于宇智波佐助来说并不是一件什么难事。可是要如何照料一个孩子，这对他来说就是一件算得上比较棘手的事情了。  
他难得有些束手无策的看着脱下了湿漉漉的衣物，有些瑟瑟发抖的小男孩儿站在莲蓬头下，这个时候找不到儿子房间里的浴室的开关，这对于宇智波佐助来说简直不亚于奇耻大辱。刚哭过的鸣人显然十分精疲力尽，他咬着发白的嘴唇赤身裸体的站在了并没有热水流出的莲蓬头下，根本没有去看佐助神情难看的脸。

“你冷么？”佐助抬手触碰了一下鸣人赤裸的肌肤，一片滑腻的凉。这下他也没有再等管家上来处理了，他直接把鸣人抱进了浴缸里，凭着习惯去探索，终于搞定了浴缸开关，开始有热水流了进来。

鸣人的身体微微颤抖，紧绷得像根快要断掉的弦。  
他不想跟佐助这么亲密的在一个空间里接触，他还记得刚才在佐助怀里哭泣的事，明明之前发过誓不会再在他面前哭。而且最重要的是，鸣人还记得他把老师抱在怀里的场景。

“你喜欢椿老师吗？”小男孩儿清澈的声线里还残存着哭腔，他用红肿的双眼向他的父亲求证，“你是喜欢她的吗？”  
宇智波佐助一时有些哑口无言。  
他无法向这个小孩儿解释什么叫做解决生理需求。可是这个小孩儿这么伤心难过，让佐助没办法轻易的就将这一切一笔带过。

他有些笨拙的给浴缸里倒泡泡浴盐，这是听管家说的，鸣人平时十分钟意的娱乐活动，尽管他并不能理解小孩子的乐趣，但他想尽可能的去补偿——就像个父亲一样。

“人饿了都要吃饭，这个道理你明白吗鸣人？”  
“我知道啊。”  
“我跟椿之间就跟这种情况差不多。”  
“哪里差不多，椿老师都没有穿衣服！”小男孩儿激动的从浴缸里站了起来，毫不客气的溅了正准备鬼话连篇的大人一身泡泡水。

宇智波佐助抹掉脸上的泡泡，面不改色的说：“但是我这种情况就有些不一样，因为我是大人，跟你这种小孩儿是不一样的。”  
“怎么不一样？”  
“这个的话等你长大了我再跟你说。”  
“你是不是在骗我？”  
“我没有骗你，”宇智波佐助把对于自己正在遛鸟还浑然不知的小朋友重新摁回了浴缸里，敷衍道，“等你长大了我就仔仔细细地跟你解释。”

漩涡鸣人输就输在吃了年纪小的亏，也被佐助少有的温柔和亲近迷惑了，于是他被宇智波佐助刷皮鞋似的，里里外外刷了一次，皮肤都泛着有血丝的红，人都要被泡晕了才被因为浑身湿透一起在浴缸里泡澡的佐助从浴缸里捞了出来。  
又在终于搞懂了怎么用的淋浴下冲干净了身上的泡沫，佐助把人麻利一裹，就把孩子抱了出去。

原本对于鸣人并没有很关注的佐助，第一次陪这个哭到精疲力尽的孩子入睡。  
鸣人的床头有着一盏很可爱的小夜灯，佐助就在温柔的灯光下，抚摸着他细软又顺滑的金发，两个人身上同样的柔和香气让佐助也有些昏昏欲睡。

“你要陪我睡觉吗？”鸣人问他。  
“嗯，我陪你。”佐助吻他的额头，小孩儿这样的天真让他产生了一种莫名的怜爱，他暂时还不想离开这个受了委屈的小孩儿。  
“不会走吗？”鸣人再问，眼睛有些亮晶晶的。  
佐助被他逗笑了：“我不走，我保证你明天醒来第一个看见的就是我。”  
“可你不是不喜欢我吗？”  
“我喜欢你啊。”  
小孩儿露出了明显不相信的表情。

佐助在小孩儿的嘴唇上落下了一个几乎没有触感的吻，他有些不怀好意、也有些恶劣：“你看过电视剧吧？如果我不喜欢你会亲你的嘴唇吗？”  
小孩儿有些脸红的把头慢慢缩进了被子里，良久，佐助才听见了他轻轻地嗯了一声。


End file.
